A Week with Chris D'Amico
by FakePenName
Summary: The day Dave attempts to approach him, Chris D'Amico has a chance encounter at the comic book store with a girl visiting NY.  This is the story of their week.  Summary sucks, but read the story!  It's fun, hot and steamy; perfect for a cold night!
1. A Bit of Fun

Anna was giddy with excitement. She had just spent the morning running around New York City for the first time, and now she was sitting in her hotel room bouncing on her bed. She and her mother Beverly were in New York to visit family, but not in the city. Beverly's family lived in a small town up north, full of farms and old small-town charm. Anna did enjoy the town, but grew bored with it rather quickly; growing up in a big city on the West Coast made being in the boonies awkward feeling for her. She had visited once before when she was much younger and it was fun then, but now she was 22 and was more interested in seeing the city. She, her mother and her aunt had walked around some of the major streets in the city, taking in the sights and shopping, and they had stopped back at the hotel to drop off their purchases and take a breather before venturing back out. Anna had seen a comic book shop not far from their hotel and it also housed a coffee shop, so she wanted to check it out. She wasn't much for coffee but her mom was; Anna was more interested in the comics.

A short time later found them seated in the shop, an iced mocha in her mom's hands, a hot chocolate in her aunt's and some creamy cold strawberry concoction in her own. She had searched through the comics for a little while, but didn't find much of interest. Anna mostly read offbeat independent comics and this store was teaming with the usual mainstream fare she could find at any bookshop, albeit with a few unusual selections thrown into the mix. While her mom and her aunt were busy blathering on, Anna was looking around at the people in the store and taking in all the chatter. She was particularly enjoying a conversation being had by three boys seated near the door. One of them had inquired of his friends why real people didn't try to be super heroes and their shit-talking back and forth banter amused her, reminding her of crazy conversations she had held with her friends back home.

Their conversation shifted suddenly and Anna looked over. Outside of the window she saw a fancy black car with black tinted windows roll up. The three boys were speaking about who she presumed was the occupant of the car and she gathered that it was a boy their age who was rather wealthy. She also caught that his name was Chris. Anna watched as the car parked and the boy stepped out. She could tell right away that the well-dressed boy was a nerd and that made her smile. She loved cute nerdy boys and this one was downright hot. He walked into the store with a large, bulky man that she had to guess was his bodyguard, judging by his actions. The boys had gone quiet while the pair walked in and as the boy began browsing comics they resumed talking, Anna having to strain to hear their hushed words. She learned that the boy seemed to be lonely and friendless, probably on account of the bodyguard, and hearing that made her sad. She remembered what it was like not having friends; her father's strict ways when it came to her ensured that she did not have many friends for most of her teenage years.

The boys decided that one of them should venture over and attempt to befriend the rich kid. They voted and the boy who had been talking about superheroes stood up and took a breath, steeling himself before walking over to where the other boy stood browsing comics. Chris saw the boy approaching and Anna saw a smile begin to spread across his face; it was quickly cut short as his bodyguard took a step toward the other kid and dismissed him with a short, "Fuck off". The boy put up his hands and backed away, slinking back to the table with his friends. Anna looked at Chris and saw his annoyance and the underlying disappointment and decided to take a risk. She was always up for shenanigans back home and being in another city wasn't about to change that. She reached into her little backpack and pulled out a notebook, quickly scribbling out a note before tearing out the page and replacing the book.

"Mom!" she said in hushed but urgent tones, interrupting the conversation between her mother and her aunt.

"What?" she replied at a normal tone. Anna silently shushed her, gesturing with her hand to keep it down and lean forward. Both women leaned forward and Anna leaned across the table.

"I need you to do something for me real quick. I'll explain what it's about later, okay?" Her mom enjoyed her daughter's mischief when it involved her and was ready to hear more. They had a quick whispered conversation with Anna discreetly motioning to certain areas of the store. After a few quick minutes she was trying to get her mom to wipe the grin off her face and the three of them stood from the table.

Anna walked across the store along the short divider wall between the café and the comics. Chris was standing on the other side facing her way, his fingers running over the tops of the plastic wrapped comics and he searched through them. He must have sensed someone getting close because he glanced up at her. She smiled at him softly and he smiled back, his face quickly changing to worry as he looked toward his bodyguard. The large man caught sight of her as well and was turning to keep an eye on her when his attention, as well as Chris', was diverted suddenly. Beverly had stumbled into the display behind him and was blinking and staggering his way.

"Shit! My blood sugar's dropping!" she exclaimed and tripped directly in front of him. As the bodyguard reached out to catch her Anna made her move.

She had leaned over the divider and grabbed Chris' arm. He quickly turned her way and she handed him a folded up note before holding a finger up to her lips in a silencing gesture and letting go of him just as fast. He took the note quickly with a giant smile and stuffed it in his pocket. Anna quickly righted herself and ran over to her mother, her aunt trying to steady the woman while the bodyguard held up his large hands to catch her in case she fell again, a look of deep annoyance on his face.

"Oh, you're fine," Anna said as she took hold of her mother. "Come on, let's get outside. You just need some air." With that they quickly moved to the door and went outside, striding out of sight in a matter of seconds. They hurried down the street and when they were about a block away they turned down the next major street and leaned against the wall, laughter crashing over the three women.

* * *

As the women exited the store, the bodyguard turned around to glare at Chris. He was suddenly very disinterested in the comics; he just wanted to read that note.

"W-we can go," he stuttered slightly. The bodyguard huffed and glared at his charge who was walking past him. He angrily strode behind the boy as they left the store and quickly shut the car door behind Chris before climbing into the driver's seat and taking off, muttering about crazy bitches and their bullshit.


	2. The Note

"Can't you drive any faster?" Chris asked his bodyguard impatiently. He sat in the backseat of the car, itching to read the note, but he didn't dare do it now. His bodyguard, or 'Biggs' (as Chris had taken to calling him), would notice right away and snatch the note away from him; never mind that he was driving. He'd also try to make it so that Chris' dad wouldn't let him go back to his beloved comic book shop, and he definitely couldn't have that. So he fidgeted in his seat, his hand moving to his pocket every couple of minutes to feel for the note, almost disbelieving it was even real.

"Shut up back there," Biggs replied tersely. "I'm getting your ass home as fast as I can. I don't know why I put up with this shit. Don't get paid enough to babysit…" Biggs went on bitching, but Chris zoned him out. What could the note possibly say? 'Hi, I think your love of comics is fascinating, let's go out sometime?' 'You're bodyguard is handsome, can you give me his number?' 'You look rich, want to buy me something?' 'You're hot, let's fuck.' Every possibility raced through his mind. He had never had anything like that happen before and he was excited, but nervous. The drive home seemed to take hours, every minute passing agonizingly slow, but they finally pulled up and Chris raced from the car, not waiting for Biggs to open his door. He ran to the front door of the building and, as the door guy was pulling the door open, Chris grabbed hold and wrenched it open, racing through to the elevator where he began hitting the button nonstop. He glanced toward the stairs a few times and considered just running upstairs, but he doubted he'd make it even halfway up 60+ floors.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Biggs' voice echoed through the small lobby as he headed toward Chris, reaching him in a few big strides. "You gotta piss or something?" Chris, whose impatient dancing did make him look like he had to pee, turned and glared at him before snapping his attention back to the dinging elevator. He rushed into the elevator before the doors even finished opening, pressed the button for his floor and started hitting the Door Close button as Biggs was stepping in. The doors started to close on him and he shoved them back open, glaring at Chris as he got in. The ride in the elevator was torturous and Chris wished the fucking thing would go faster.

They finally reached their floor and Chris dashed out into the lobby of their apartment and went straight to his room, quickly closing and double-locking the door behind him, his heart racing in anticipation. He took a deep breath and walked over to his bed, flicking on the light and pulling out the note before sitting down, sinking slightly into the soft mattress. His hands shook slightly with nerves as he slowly unfolded the note and the girl's messy scrawl came into view.

_"Chris, right? Or should I just call you 'cute nerdy boy from the comic shop'? –wink- My name is Anna and I'm visiting NY for a week. I'd like to know more about the city from someone in the know, and you look like you could use some fun! Interested? Call me! –Anna."_

She had scribbled her phone number across the bottom and Chris ran his finger over it several times, his heart pounding. Should he call her? Should he call her _now_? Or should he wait until later? Was this too crazy? Could _she_ be crazy? His mind was going a mile a minute. He glanced at the clock and decided he should wait to call her. It had only been about 45 minutes since everything happened in the comic book shop, and she was probably still out with her family. He lay back on the bed and re-read the note several times. She thought he was cute. He grinned stupidly. He closed his eyes and pictured her again.

She had long black and red hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, with her bangs curled and a few stray locks hanging down on either side. Her big eyes were rimmed in black, her nose had a ring on one side, her lips were a dark red, broken by silver ring in the middle of the bottom lip, and she had a silver choker around her neck. She was wearing a tight black shirt with a v-neck that showed off just enough of her modest cleavage, a red plaid skirt over black pantyhose, and knee-high black boots. Chris' dick hardened painfully as he thought about her. Not only about the way she looked, but also how it felt when she grabbed his arm, how close she was to him, and especially how ballsy she was to do what she did. And the fact that she did it all just to slip him this note. He almost felt like he was floating. He set the paper down on his bedside table and quickly took off his jacket, tossing it to the floor before unbuttoning his shirt and his pants.

He slid his hand into his boxers and grasped his erect cock, gasping slightly before pulling it out above the waistband. He stroked it gently at first, his eyes closed as he imagined leaning over to kiss her when she held his arm. He tightened his hold and increased the speed of his strokes while he pictured walking around the divider and lifting up her skirt, pulling her pantyhose and panties down before bending her over one of the tables and driving his length into her. He moaned and worked his prick furiously, mentally pounding her from behind before he grunted and gasped, his cum shooting out and covering his stomach, some of it splashing his chest as he squeezed out every last drop. He lay there for a few minutes panting, his dick throbbing in his hand as it slowly began to soften.

He was _definitely_ going to call her.


	3. The First Phone Call

Anna was lying on her bed in the hotel room, flicking through the TV channels lazily. It was 8 o'clock at night and she wanted to relax. Her mom and aunt were sitting on the other bed going through some of the stuff they had bought and chatting endlessly. Anna had enjoyed the excitement of their daring little event in the comic book shop and was elated as they roamed around the rest of the day. But her excitement from hours earlier was wearing off and her nerves had taken hold. She gave Chris the note for fun, but she also hoped that she might actually hear from him. What if he _didn't_ call? Well, she can't say she actually truly expected him to. I mean, she was some random weird girl that practically accosted him in a comic book shop. He probably thought she was insane. But that smile… He seemed excited when he saw her looking at him and genuinely happy when she gave him the note. Her mind kept jumping back and forth. She was trying to find something to watch on the TV that would distract her enough that she could stop thinking about it. If he wanted to call he would and if he didn't want to call he wouldn't. Simple as that. She found a cartoon to watch and got comfortable, trying not to let disappointment set in. After a few moments she jumped as her phone began to vibrate, playing the default ringtone. She grabbed it and looked at the screen, which showed a blocked ID.

"Hello?" she answered the phone, hoping it wasn't a telemarketer.

"H-hi… Anna?" came a nasally, nervous voice. A huge grin spread across her face and she noticed that her mom and aunt went quiet.

"Chris?"

"Yeah, hi," he chuckled a little and Anna beamed at how cute he sounded.

"Hey… how are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing puh-retty good. How about yourself?"

"Better now," she said shyly and her mom and aunt started 'oooohing' and making kissing sounds in the background. "I'm sorry, can you hold on just a second? I need to go someplace a little quieter." She glared playfully at her mom and her aunt who giggled at her.

"Oh, uh, yeah, okay," he said nervously as Anna slipped on her shoes, grabbed her bag and walked toward the door.

"I'll be downstairs," she said to her mom and her aunt before slipping outside the room. "Sorry about that. My mom and my aunt were being weird."

"Oh, it's okay!"

"I'm heading down to the lobby. I might lose you in the elevator so, if I do, count to ten and call me back," Anna said giggling as she pushed the down button. The elevator dinged almost immediately and she stepped in. "My reception's been kind of shitty out here, which surprises me since I'm in the middle of a big city."

"Yeah, mine does that too. We live on the top floor of a huge building with a cell phone tower on top and I lose signal there all the time."

"That's retarded!" Anna said laughing. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to release her into the lobby. "Going to find a place to sit real quick," she said casually as she looked around and spotted some large, comfy looking chairs and couches, which were unoccupied. Chris chuckled nervously and listened to her as she walked, humming randomly at one point. "O-kay!" she said as she plopped down into one of the oversized chairs. "Now that I can finally talk… Hi!" Anna felt giddy and nervous.

"Hi!" Chris echoed, laughing nervously. To Anna it sounded as though he was pacing around.

"How are you?" she asked again, almost wanting to smack her hand against her forehead.

"I'm good, I'm good. How are you doing?"

"Much better now. I almost thought you wouldn't call…"

"What? No way! What you did today was AWESOME! I still can't believe it!" Anna was pleased to note how genuinely excited he sounded.

"Haha, thanks! I don't know what came over me, really."

"Yeah, I was going to ask – why did you do it? I mean, I'm glad you did, but I was wondering what made you decide to give me that note?"

"Oh… Well, to be honest, I thought you were really cute, first of all. And secondly, you looked, well, lonely I guess might be the word for it. And bored. I wanted to go over and talk to you, but I saw how your bodyguard reacted to that other kid when he headed over toward you. I decided that slipping you a note might be the best course of action and the idea for the diversion just kind of popped into my head," she giggled as Chris made a sound of awe. "I almost didn't think it would work."

"I'm kind of surprised it did, too," he replied laughing. "Biggs is normally the kind of guy who wouldn't have reached out and caught… your mom?"

"Yeah, that was my mom."

"Yeah. Normally he would just watch the person fall and step out of the way so they'd go straight to the ground," Chris laughed even more. "Oh, before I forget, how did you know my name anyway?"

"Oh! The kid who tried walking over to you? He and his friends were talking about you when your car rolled up."

"Like, what were they saying?" he asked almost guardedly.

"I didn't really hear much, to be honest. They said something like, 'Oh, there's Chris so-and-so' and something about how it must suck to be you."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't know. After you came in the store I assumed they meant because of your bodyguard."

"Yeah, maybe…" Chris went quiet for a minute.

"So does he go everywhere with you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. He's been my bodyguard for the last five years."

"Wow, that's quite a long time! You two must be pretty close."

"No way! I hate that fat fuck. I call him 'Biggs' because it was easier than calling him 'Fat Asshole' all the time!" Anna laughed and Chris joined in with her. "So where are you visiting from?"

"Vegas."

"Oh, cool!"

"Yeah, it can be. It's much more fun now that I'm over 21!"

Chris' heart raced and almost fell. "How—how old are you? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm 22," Anna laughed. "How old did you think I was?"

"16. Maybe 17."

"Sweet! At least I look young, haha!"

"Yeah… H-how old do you think I am?" He asked nervously.

"19 or 20?" Chris laughed, but he sounded a little disappointed. He considered lying about his age, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"I wish," he replied with a small nervous laugh. "Um, I'm actually only 17."

"Oh, wow, really? I never would have guessed!" Anna was a little surprised, but she could care less about age. "So are you in school still?"

"Oh, I'm homeschooled. I went to a private school when I was younger, but all my high school has been homeschooling."

"That's gotta suck."

"Yeah, it kinda does. You're really cut off from everyone and everything. But," he said in an effort to sound more like an adult, "it forces you to mature faster, since you're around adults all the time."

"That really sucks! No one wants to be an adult!" Anna laughed and Chris was stunned, but joined in.

"Tell me about it."

"Growing up is dumb. Just because you grow old doesn't mean you gotta act like an adult. Except for when necessary, of course."

"Of course."

"But the rest of the time, why NOT act like a kid? I, for one, think it's good for you. Keeps you young and healthy, both mentally and physically, hehe."

"Yeah, but I can't wait to turn 18 at least."

"It's fun hitting the milestones – 18 and 21 – but it's all downhill from there, haha. When do you turn 18?"

"In about 9 months. Um… Is that a… problem?"

"Not at all," Anna said smiling. Chris breathed a sigh of relief and she giggled.

"Sweet. I was a little worried when you said you were 22," he told her honestly.

"Where I come from it's not a big issue, really. It sounds kind of terrible to say it, but the truth is we have looser morals back in Vegas."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"I don't think it is, but you'd be surprised by how much some people look down on us for it. As if people everywhere else are so pious and upstanding."

Chris thought about his dad's line of work and chuckled before clearing his throat. "So, uh, I was—I was wondering… Would you like to maybe go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to," Anna replied, grinning broadly.

"Great!" Chris' voice cracked slightly in his excitement. "Should I pick you up at 7?"

"Definitely!"

"Where are you staying at?"

Anna gave him the name and address of the hotel and Chris scribbled it down.

"Will Biggs be joining us?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"Ugh," Chris sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. I'm going to talk to my dad and see whether I can get him to stay in the car or stand outside or something."

"Nice. That would be awesome," she laughed. "So, um… What should I wear?"

"Oh… Something nice," he said, smiling. He already had the place picked out and was hoping she would love it.

"Okay," Anna smiled, suddenly shy.

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but I have to help my mom with a few things before I get ready for bed."

"Oh, okay. That's fine. So I'll see you tomorrow at 7?"

"Absolutely!"

"Alright. Goodnight, Chris."

"Goodnight, Anna."


	4. PreDate Jitters

Anna's mom dragged her out of bed the next day at noon. Considering it was only 9am in her normal time zone, Anna protested and fought for a little bit before conceding defeat and getting up. She sat on the bed for a moment glaring at the clock when she remembered the conversation that took place the night before. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she jumped out of bed, racing to the bathroom to take a shower as energy coursed through her. As she stood under the warm water she thought about the previous night. When she returned to the room her mother and aunt were practically bouncing on the bed waiting to hear what happened. She filled them in about the date and they were ecstatic. But then they asked her a million questions, most of which she didn't have answers to. Questions like what he did, what his parents did, where he lived, and how old he was. Anna opted to lie on the last question, telling them that he was 18. She wasn't sure how they'd react to him being underage.

She stepped out of the shower, toweled off and got dressed before walking out into the room and drying her hair. She had to figure out what to wear, how she was going to do her hair and makeup, and so on. But first – brunch!

* * *

Chris woke up at 10am the following day, surprised that his parents had let him sleep in. Normally they had him up and out of bed by 7 or 8. He walked into the kitchen to find his mom reading the paper, looking as though she had woken up not long before him.

"Hey, mom? Where's dad?" he asked as he sat down and grabbed a slice of toast.

"He's in a meeting, sweetie."

"Oh." He smeared strawberry jam on his toast, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he took a deep breath, trying to steel his nerves. He didn't realize that his mom had been watching him.

"Chris, honey, is there something you need to talk about?" He glanced up at her with big eyes, which made him look much younger and rather vulnerable. He nodded his head. "You know you can talk to me, sweetie. Did you do something… bad?" she asked, reaching across the table and placing her hand over his.

"N-no, mom, it's nothing like that," he said looking down at his toast. "I, uh… I met a girl." His mom noticeably let out the breath she was holding as relief washed over her.

"You had me thinking it was something terrible!" she said and smacked his hand playfully. "Where did you meet her? Online?"

"No. I met her at the comic book shop," he began and filled her in on the story. She found it very amusing and was beaming. "I… Um, I asked her out to dinner. Tonight."

"Oh yeah? Where are you taking her?"

"I was thinking Ducasse…" Chris glanced up from his toast just in time to see his mom's eyes pop.

"Wow…" she said breathlessly. "You _really_ like this girl, huh?" She laughed and he blushed, nodding his head shyly. "Well, you've got your card, what did you need to talk to your dad about?"

"Any chance I can get a limo with a driver that _isn't_ Biggs?" His mom patted his hand again.

"The limo? Yes. The driver? I somehow doubt that," she said a little sadly. "You know how protective your dad is. And especially since it's your first date…"

Chris sat up with a sigh, dropping the toast and placing his elbow on the table, resting his face in his hand. "I figured as much," he replied glumly.

"Oh, it won't be that bad."

"Can he at least stay in the car?" he said a little dryly.

"Now that, I think, can be arranged," she replied with a smirk.

* * *

6:45pm found Anna standing in the hotel room, trying to rub the butterflies out of her stomach and breathing rhythmically. She was wearing a black skirt that came below her knees with a shorter black skirt of the same material layered over it, a strappy black shirt that made her cleavage pop without showing too much, black stockings and a garter belt, and shiny black heels with wide straps that buckled around her ankles. Her black and red hair hung down in big, soft, natural curls, and her red lips were accentuated by sexy, smoky eyes. She grabbed a wide silver choker that sparkled softly and fastened it around her neck before adjusting her silver bangles and spritzing on a little bit of soft perfume. Anna took a deep breath and exhaled loudly before checking the time on her phone once again.

"Okay," she said as she turned to her mother and aunt who were oohing and aahing over her. "I'm going to head down to the lobby and wait for Chris to arrive. I'm going to go batty sitting up here waiting," she giggled.

"Have fun!" they echoed as she grabbed her black purse and her cellphone and slipped out of the room.

As she stood waiting for the elevator she fidgeted, bouncing slightly with nerves. Anna had been on dates before, but never _real_ or classy dates. Her dates usually consisted of meeting up with a guy at a park or a bar. When she did have dinner with a guy, it was usually at a fast food restaurant or something along those lines. She stepped into the elevator after it dinged on her floor and pressed the down button, her nerves causing her hands to shake slightly. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. The elevator reached the lobby fast and she stepped out, heading for the lobby and the front doors. She glanced at her phone and saw that it was five minutes until 7.

* * *

Chris sat in the back of the limo, his gaze fixed out the window. He wasn't actually looking at anything, but was replaying his day in his head. He finally got a chance to talk to his dad, who was hesitant at first. He grilled Chris about Anna and Chris answered as best he could, making up answers when he knew his dad would get mad about something he was unsure of. His dad okayed the limo but, predictably, appointed Biggs as the driver. He was fine with the ill-tempered bodyguard staying in the car during the duration of the date, though. The conversation had taken over an hour but, by the end of it, Frank was proud of his son. He had a sly smirk on his face and Chris was nervous, but relaxed. He had been worried that his dad wasn't going to allow him to go out.

He still almost couldn't believe that he was sitting there now, riding through the crowded New York City streets en route to pick up the girl he was quickly becoming smitten with. He wore all black, with slacks and a dress shirt, a tie with alternating matte and shiny stripes, a dress jacket and dress shoes finishing the outfit. He looked classy and was worried that he looked too stuffy. He wrestled with whether or not to wear a tie for almost an hour before his mom popped in and not only gave her opinion, but she also tied it for him. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at her son and told him how handsome he was. He blushed and swatted at her.

"Mo-om!" he cried out in classic kid fashion. She fussed over him for a while more before he got her out of his room. He sprayed on just a touch of a musky cologne before his mom returned with a pair of Louis Vuitton cufflinks. He complained a little at first, thinking they would make him look like a tool, but he relented after a moment. They were small and matte silver, a lock on one side and a key on the other. She affixed them quickly and, after he put on his jacket, she smoothed out the sleeves.

"She's going to melt," his mom said smiling and he rolled his eyes. Biggs arrived with the limo and his mom escorted him down, kissing his forehead and telling him to relax and have fun before he walked out of the front doors of their building. He stepped over to the limo and he and Biggs glared at each other for a moment before he stepped in and the large man closed the door behind him.

He had no idea what to expect tonight. He had been on a couple of dates before, usually with girls his mom set him up with - her friends kids, or daughters of important clients. They almost always ended up being snooty, vapid bitches, obsessed with money and themselves. He even had one girl who spent the whole night trying to get him to buy her diamonds! He hated it and hated them. Then the thought of sex crossed his mind and his heart started racing. He wasn't a virgin, but he wasn't a playboy either. He had been with two girls, both when he was 16. The first was a niece of one of his dad's henchmen. She was a cute blonde girl his age and they had hung out a few times. She got him high for the first time and sucked him off in the janitor's closet on the bottom floor of the building and a week later he fucked her in his bed while her uncle was in a meeting with his dad. He got to nail her one more time before she moved to Ohio with her parents. The second was a girl who was 15, this time the daughter of one of the guys who worked at the front desk. She was easy and he banged her in an empty apartment the second time he met her. He saw her around a few more times, but that was the only time they had sex. A couple of weeks later her dad quit to take another job and he never saw her again. But he didn't care about either of those girls; it was just sex.

But he actually liked Anna, and that made him nervous. What if she only asked him out because she saw he had money. Or maybe she would think he was a total dork. Maybe she asked him out for a laugh because he looked like such a geek and she could make fun of him after. He banged his head against the glass and sighed. He couldn't think about these things. He just had to go with it and hope for the best. They arrived in front of the hotel and Biggs parked before opening Chris' door. He stepped out and walked into the hotel lobby where he stopped almost immediately. Anna was slipping her phone into her purse and she looked up at him and stopped as well. Chris drank in the sight of her before becoming aware that his mouth was open. She looked stunning! Anna looked Chris up and down as well, smiling shyly as her eyes reached his and he closed his mouth. She tucked her hair behind her ear nervously and he walked over to her.

"H-h-hi," he stammered before clearing his throat.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"You look amazing," he said, almost in awe, and blushed.

"Thank you," she replied, also blushing. "Not so bad yourself," she said before giggling.

He laughed shyly and turned, offering his arm. "Shall we?" She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and both of their hearts raced even more.

"Such a gentleman," she crooned with a giggle and they walked to the door. Biggs held the car door open and Anna slipped in, holding Chris' hand. He got in after her and the car door closed. Anna looked around the limo in awe; she had never been inside one before. She noticed that there was a black divider separating the front seat from the back and smirked to herself. After a couple of seconds of taking in her surroundings she looked to the boy at her side. It was then that she realized she was seated in the middle of the backseat and Chris was right beside her, his body pressed alongside hers and her hand still in his. She blushed, but didn't move; it felt wonderful being so close to him. He looked into her eyes and laced his fingers with hers.


	5. First Date

The drive to dinner was shy, but comfortable. They made small talk, but he refused to tell her where he was taking her; he wanted it to be a surprise. She caught sight of various buildings outside and leaned across him to peer out his window at them. When she did that her body pressed closer to his and he could feel himself growing hard. So, naturally, he encouraged it by pointing out various sights to Anna and telling her about them. She was so enraptured by everything and every time she gazed at him with her dazzling smile he felt his heart skip a beat. They arrived and Chris helped her out of the car, his hand still entwined with hers until he let go to place it in the crook of his arm again and lead her inside. She looked around the place in awe, trying to take it all in without looking crazy. Her excitement rubbed off on him and as they were seated in a booth he began to really take in the place with her. He had been there before with his parents but he realized then how jaded he had become to his lifestyle. As he saw things through the wonder of her eyes, he began to feel alive again, his numbness to it all wearing off.

Throughout dinner the pair talked almost nonstop. They discussed many of their shared interests – music, movies, games, even food – and told stories, both of them laughing and joking. By the end of the main course, which Anna found to be nothing short of amazing, the two looked and sounded like old friends. Things turned a bit more intimate during dessert. They ordered some chocolate confection at the recommendation of the chef, which they shared while giggling and feeding to one another. The wine and food had helped to relax them both and the addition of the smooth chocolate had them itching to be alone. Anna was always the forward type, willing to take what she wanted, and when the opportunity did arise she dove straight for it. Chris had a small bit of chocolate mousse on the side of his lip and Anna gazed at it a moment, her eyelids heavy with lust. She flicked her eyes up to his and back to his lip. Reaching up with her left hand she grabbed his face and turned his head slightly, her thumb on his bottom lip as she leaned forward and darted her tongue out, licking the sweet stain off. His eyes closed and he gasped before closing his lips onto her thumb, sucking on it a moment and causing her to moan a little louder than she anticipated. He opened his eyes and looked into hers, her breath hot and sweet on his face as he released her thumb. They sat there unmoving for a second before they were distracted by the waiter setting down the small black book containing the check.

The moved apart, but only slightly, and Chris pulled out his wallet, placing his card into the holder and sliding it across the table. The bill was promptly settled and he returned the card to his wallet before gazing at Anna and running a tentative hand down her cheek.

"You ready to get out of here?" he asked softly and Anna nodded with a smile. He grinned and slid out of the booth, taking her hand and pulling her out after him. The pair headed for the door and he helped her into the limo. As she slid across to the middle of the seat he looked up at Biggs. "Take the longest, slowest possible route back to her hotel. Please," he added, begging Biggs with his eyes. Biggs rolled his eyes and let out a muffled 'whatever'. Chris smiled at him and jumped in next to Anna.

The door closed and he turned to Anna who was sitting with her body turned toward him. Almost immediately she tangled her fingers into his dark brown hair and leaned toward him as he placed his hand on her hip and dipped his head down to meet her halfway. Their lips pressed together and they both moaned softly, the kiss intensifying as the limo started up and began to drive away. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and buried the fingers of his other hand into her hair causing her to gasp and moan while returning the kiss heatedly. She reached her free hand behind him, pulling his body closer to hers while running her nails down his back which he answered by pulling her head back by her hair and kissing and nipping at her neck. She let go of him and pulled her skirts up to her thighs before climbing up and straddling him. He grinned lustily and they resumed the kiss, her fingers in his hair and his fingers running up and down her back. As his hands moved down her body he grabbed her round ass and squeezed. She broke the kiss and moved to his neck, licking and kissing at the exposed skin. He whimpered and she ground her hips on his lap, her hot sex rubbing over his rock hard cock and causing him to moan loudly.

She sat up and began attacking his tie, quickly unknotting and removing it and unbuttoning his shirt down to his pants, untucking it. He placed his hands on the straps of her shirt and looked up to her eyes as she placed her hands on his shoulders. They both slowed down and he looked back down as he slowly slid the straps down her arms, peeling her shirt down to her stomach exposing her bra. He softly ran his fingertips over the swell of her breasts before he flicked his eyes back up to hers. She took her hands off his shoulders and reached behind her back to unhook her bra. His hands rested over the cups, holding them in place while she slowly slid the straps from her bra and her shirt off of her arms. She placed her hands over his, her gaze still locked with his and looked down, leading his eyes to her breasts as she slowly slid his hands, along with her bra, off of her breasts.

Chris gasped softly and reached back up slowly, cupping her breasts gently and running his thumbs over her nipples. Anna closed her eyes and arched her back, jutting out her breasts further. She reached up and tangled her fingers into his hair. He looked up at her and she opened her eyes, looking down to him and pulling him closer to her body. His eyes moved to her nipples and he opened his mouth. She closed her eyes again as she felt his hot breath on her and shivered as he ran a tongue over one of her hard nipples before closing his mouth around it, suckling tenderly. She moaned and worked her fingers through his hair as he squeezed her breasts and moved to her other nipple. He continued his ministrations for several minutes before pulling away.

Anna looked at him for a moment before leaning down and kissing him again, her erect nipples rubbing against his smooth chest and her wet core rubbing over his painfully erect cock through his pants. She pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against his, their lust-filled eyes locked.

"I want you," she breathed and he closed his eyes with a moan.

"I want you, too," he replied, his fingers sliding into her hair. She shifted her body to the side and pulled him with her so that she was lying across the backseat and he was on top of her. He reached his hand down behind her knee and slid it up her leg, stopping to moan breathily as he reached the lace tops of her stockings. She whimpered softly and ran her nails lightly down the back of his neck. He looked up out the window and then out the window behind him, noticing through the dark tint that they were nearing the neighborhood of her hotel. "Fuck," he said quietly, dropping his head.

"What's the matter?" Anna asked, suddenly nervous.

"We're almost to your hotel. I don't suppose you have your own room?" Anna shook her head, frowning.

"What about your place?" This time Chris shook his head.

"Can't. My dad would freak."

"I don't suppose," Anna started, motioning her head toward the black divider and the driver on the other side, "that he'd let us… in the back here…"

Chris smiled for a moment before sighing. "I seriously doubt it." Anna sighed and ran her fingers back up into his hair. He leaned back down and began kissing her again. "Do you," he began hesitantly, breaking the kiss. "Do you want to go out again? Tomorrow?" Anna nodded and flashed him a huge smile, which he returned immediately. "Okay, good. In the meantime, forget about him," he said, nodding to the driver and resuming the kiss. Anna moaned into his mouth as he pressed his hips against her soaked panties, rubbing his erect length against her hard. Their kissing turned frantic as he reached his hand down, slipping it into her panties. She broke from the kiss for a second and started to moan as he ran his finger between her lips and over her clit, dipping it into her wet pussy. He captured her lips again quickly and slipped his finger deeper into her, moaning into her mouth. This time he broke the kiss as he slid his hand back up and over her clit, pulling it out of her panties and bringing his finger up to his mouth. His breathing was heavy as he slipped his finger into his mouth, growling out a moan as he sucked her sticky sweetness from his digit. His hips bucked against her and she moaned, grinding her hips against him. He pressed against her hard again, dry humping her in a frenzy of ecstasy. She moaned and gripped his hair, kissing him hard as the car rolled to a stop. Chris sat back up, pulling Anna on top of him again and kissing her passionately while squeezing her breasts. Biggs came around and opened up the door.

"Give us a minute!" Chris growled at him as Anna sucked his bottom lip.

"Out. NOW!" Biggs said in an annoyed voice. Chris reached over and grabbed the door, trying to pull it closed. But Biggs was holding it firm. Chris growled in annoyance.

"Give us ONE minute. Okay?"

"I ain't got time for this shit! ONE minute," he said angrily and closed the door. Anna held Chris close to her for a few seconds before releasing him and looking for her bra. She quickly got her bra and shirt back on and smoothed her hair before moving to sit between Chris and the door, her breathing heavy. She turned to him and cupped his face, kissing him deeply and tenderly. Biggs knocked on the door as a warning that he was going to open it.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Anna smiled as Biggs opened the car door.

"Goodnight," Chris said as she turned to step out. She leaned back and kissed his jaw.

"Goodnight," she replied and stepped out, looking at Biggs for a second before looking away and walking toward the front doors of her hotel.


	6. Aftermath

Chris stormed into the condo, Biggs stomping in behind him. Frank had walked out of his office and looked at his son in concern.

"What happened? Bad date?" he asked, almost spilling his whiskey as he gestured toward the two angry looking people walking through the hallway. He took in the appearance of his son, who was missing his tie, had faint traces of lipstick smeared across his face and whose hair was sticking out at all angles.

Chris huffed in annoyance. "Not until this asshole fucked it up," Chris growled, glaring at Biggs.

"What?" his dad asked as he started to step toward them. "Chris, come in here," he said, waving his son toward his office door. Chris quickly walked over and into the room, dropping into an oversized leather armchair and putting his hand on his forehead in annoyance. "So what happened?" Frank asked as he sat down on the couch across from his son. Chris filled him in on what happened and his dad was laughing by the end of it. "I'm sorry, Christopher," his dad said as he sat back and sipped his drink.

"Whatever," Chris sighed and got up, leaving his dad chuckling in his wake. He shuffled through the house toward his room.

"Chris," his mom called from her room as he walked past. He stopped and stepped back.

"Yeah, mom?"

"How was it?" she asked with a smile. Chris sighed and walked into the room and over to his parent's bed, where he sat down next to her. She put her arm around him and held him close in a comforting, motherly way.

"It was amazing," Chris said softly.

"So then what's the matter?" Chris closed his eyes. He didn't want to tell his mom exactly what happened, so he gave her cursory details.

"Dinner was amazing and we connected _so well_. She's so different, mom. She's sweet and has good manners, but she's not snooty or stuck-up. And she can relate to me on so many different levels. She's _amazing_," he sighed smiling. His mom giggled softly. "We wanted to, er… We wanted to spend some more time together," he summed it up shyly, "but Biggs kicked her out when we got back to her hotel." His mom quickly cottoned on to his meaning. She cleared her throat.

"And… you guys couldn't go back to her hotel room?"

"No," Chris sighed and sat up looking at the floor. "She's sharing a room with her mom and her aunt."

"Where is she staying at?" He told his mom and she made a small thinking sound. "And how long are they here for?"

"5 more days. They leave on Monday."

"So four more nights. Wellll," she started, drawing out the word, "Why don't you move them to a different hotel? Get them a suite so her mom and aunt are in a separate room from her?" He snapped his head up and looked at his mom.

"I-I can do that?" His mom smiled at how big and sparkly his eyes got.

"Technically _you_ can't," his mom said and his face started to fall. "But _I_ can." He looked at her with such happiness she thought he might actually cry.

"And you'd do that for me, mom?" he asked softly. She nodded and he threw his arms around her, hugging her tight. "Thank you!" he said happily.

"Anything for my baby," she said hugging him back. "Now, go clean that lipstick off your face," she said as she released him and his eyes went wide. He jumped up and ran to her mirror, taking in his disheveled appearance, noting the smeared lipstick on his face and neck and blushing bright red. "I'll take care of everything in the morning."

"Thanks, mom!" he said before darting from her room and to his, stopping to glare at Biggs and stick his tongue at him along the way.

* * *

"Looks like somebody got some," Anna's aunt called as she walked into the hotel room and her mom laughed. Anna's eyes went wide.

"No!" she said, laughing.

"So? Tell us how your night went!" her mom said excitedly. She told them about dinner and the limo, leaving out the details, though her hair and makeup gave away a hint of what happened.

"He's going to call me tomorrow," she said glowing. Her mom and aunt squealed excitedly. Anna was worn out, and wanted to lie in bed and replay the night in her head. She went to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas before coming out and settling into her bed. Her mom and aunt were planning on watching movies all night, so she decided to watch along with them. They were part way into the second movie since Anna had returned when her phone jingled with a text message. It was from Chris. She silenced her phone quickly and then read the message.

Chris: Hey, sexy!

Anna: Hey! What happened after you guys left?

Chris: I went off on Biggs. Called him every name I could think of, lol!

Anna: That's awesome! I miss you :)

Chris: I miss you, too. I've got a surprise for you tomorrow ;)

Anna: Oh, yeah? What is it?

Chris: I don't think you understand the meaning of the word surprise, haha

Anna: Oh, fuck off :P

Chris: You'll like it. At least I hope you will.

Anna: I'm sure it will be awesome, like you :)

Chris: It sucks we didn't get to finish what we started. I want you so badly!

Anna: Oh, fuck, I want you too! I'm so horny and there's nothing I can do about it!

Chris: Your mom and aunt still awake?

Anna: Yeah :(

Chris: Awwww, I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you tomorrow.

Anna: Promise?

Chris: Promise.

Anna: -Kiss-

Chris: -Kiss- I'm going to take a shower. Have a good night, my sweet

Anna: I will :) You have a good night, too, you sexy beast

Chris: :)

Anna sighed happily and snuggled up to her pillow. She stared at the TV screen but wasn't really watching it. She ached to feel Chris inside her. He was so cute! And absolutely sweet. She wondered what he had planned for the next day. As she thought about the touch of his fingers and his lips she drifted off to sleep.


	7. A Change of Scenery

Anna could hear her mom and her aunt bustling around the room, talking and moving stuff, but their words weren't processing in her brain. She snuggled closer to her pillow. They must have noticed her moving because in seconds they were on her, waking her up.

"Come on, sleepyhead! Time to pack!" her mom chimed. Anna sat up, suddenly in a panic.

"What? What's going on? Is it Monday? HOLY SHIT DID I SLEEP THROUGH THE REST OF THE WEEK?" she yelled as she scrambled out of the bed and fell on the floor. Her mom and aunt were laughing hysterically.

"No, it's Thursday!" her aunt laughed.

"Then why are we packing?" Anna asked, absolutely confused.

"We're going to a different hotel," her mom informed her.

"Why?" Anna asked, scrunching her face.

"Here," her mom said, tossing her an envelope with her name written across it in an elegant scrawl. Anna opened the cream colored envelope and pulled out a letter on matching paper, a fancy family crest at the top of the letterhead.

'_Dearest Anna,_

_I am pleased to hear that you and Chris had such a wonderful time together last night. It truly means very much to me. On Chris' behalf I would like to make your stay more enjoyable and have booked you a suite for the remainder of your trip at The Plaza Hotel. Hopefully you will find these new accommodations to your liking. There is a car waiting downstairs to escort you and your family to the hotel at your convenience. Perhaps we shall grab lunch together tomorrow afternoon, should you wish to do so. It would be wonderful to meet you._

_Yours,_

_Angie D'Amico_

_P.s. Room service is on me. Enjoy!'_

Anna found a hotel room key in the envelope and reread the letter several times. Her mom handed her their letter, which was mostly the same, but addressed to them.

"Wow…" Anna said softly.

"I know! Isn't it crazy?" her aunt said excitedly. "The Plaza Hotel… That place, especially on such short notice, is, like, over a grand a night!" Anna's eyes popped and she looked at her aunt in disbelief.

"What the hell did you do to that boy last night?" her mom asked laughing.

"I have no idea," Anna said as a smile spread across her face. She jumped up off the floor and began gathering all of her stuff, packing frantically. Within the hour their stuff was loaded into a black limousine and they were travelling through New York City. Before long they were at the hotel, where their stuff was loaded onto bell carts and whisked away to their room. The three women walked into the hotel and looked around in complete awe as they made their way to the elevator and up to their floor. They walked down the hallway, past many impressive looking doors, until they reached theirs. Stepping into the room, they all stopped and looked around impressed. The room was huge and dressed in opulence. As Anna stepped into the main room of the suite she noticed a large bouquet of long stemmed roses in a large vase on a table with a note that said _'Anna'_. She picked it up and read it. It said, simply:

'_Surprise!_

_-Chris'_

Anna laughed and pulled out her phone as her mom and aunt were squealing and running around the suite and its two rooms and bathrooms. She sent Chris a text.

Anna: HOLY SHIT YOU ARE AWESOME! :)

She received a reply almost immediately.

Chris: I take it you like the surprise? :)

Anna: Are you kidding me? YES! Also – you are INSANE! LOL!

Chris: I'm glad you like it. Get settled in and get dressed! I'm going to pick you up around 6, k?

Anna: Sure thing! -KISS!-

Chris: LOL! –Kiss!-

Anna ran around looking at the room. It even had a kitchen! She looked at the two rooms and decided to take the room that was on the right when you faced the living room from the door. The bellmen arrived with their bags and even put them in the rooms they requested. After they left Anna checked the time. She had 4 hours, so she decided to order something small to eat and take a shower first. As she climbed into the large shower she reveled its luxury for a moment before turning on the hot water. After she finished washing up she sat in the living room where her aunt and mom were watching the large flat-screen TV. The room service had arrived, so she sat and ate her lunch with them before getting dressed. As she stood looking at her clothes she realized she didn't know what they were doing that night, so she texted Chris.

Anna: What should I wear? ;)

Chris: Something comfy that I can get you out of easily ;)

Anna: Dirty, dirty lol!

Chris: I was thinking dinner and a movie. How does that sound?

Anna: Wonderful :)

She threw on a short black skirt, a tight black shirt with ruffles down the center that showed off her cleavage, her stockings and garter belt and a pair of black boots. She grabbed a pair of black leather wrist cuffs and buckled them on before doing her makeup similar to how it had been the night before, finishing with a spray of perfume. She still had two hours to go, so she sat and watched a movie with her mom and aunt.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Anna laughed.

"Yeah, we're going out in a little bit!" her aunt replied with a giggle.

"Seems like all I've seen you two do is watch TV!"

"We went out last night while you were on your date," her mom said.

"Oh," Anna said with a laugh. They filled her in on their sightseeing adventures and their plans for the evening as they drank some wine and watched the movie. Anna kept checking the time on her phone, and her mom and aunt teased her about it. "I'm sorry, but I'm antsy!" After about an hour the three women went downstairs to roam around the hotel. As 6 o'clock approached they walked her to the lobby where Chris was already waiting, dressed in a button-up short sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. He and Anna practically ran to each other and tangled up into a tight embrace. The other two women walked over and Anna introduced them to Chris. Both women hugged him tightly and thanked him and told him to thank his mother as well. Anna and Chris bid them goodbye and left the hotel holding hands. Her mom and aunt walked outside and watched as a driver let he and Anna into a waiting Town Car and they drove off.


	8. Back at the Hotel

They enjoyed dinner at a small, fancy French bistro before heading to the movie theater. He tentatively suggested some new romantic comedy that had just come out, but Anna suggested a different movie, one based on a comic-book. She swore Chris was about to ejaculate in his pants when she said it and she laughed. His heart raced and he pulled her close, kissing her deeply. 'She truly is _amazing_,' Chris thought as he held her tight.

After the movie they sat in the car laughing and replaying different scenes animatedly. Chris couldn't believe his luck. Anna was beautiful, smart, sweet, elegant, and _nerdy_. She was practically a dream come true. And Anna thought much the same about him. She always dreamed she'd meet a cute, nerdy, smart and romantic boy. She quickly pulled out her phone and sent her mom a text.

Anna: Text me when you guys are heading back, okay?

Her mom replied with a wink and she laughed before turning to Chris. "So," she started, her smoky eyes filling with lust, "back to my room?" Chris grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

"Definitely," he breathed before looking up at the driver. "Back to The Plaza," he told him and the driver nodded. Chris turned back to Anna and kissed her deeply. She swung her leg over his and twined her fingers in his hair, causing him to moan. He reached a hand down and slid it up her shirt and under her bra, cupping her breast and gently rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She gasped and moaned, arching her back and causing him to smile almost sinisterly. 'Two can play at that game,' Anna thought and moved to straddle him. Her short skirt flared out as she climbed on top of him and she rubbed against his hard length through his pants. He rolled his head back and moaned, digging the nails of his other hand into her back. She sucked the air in through her teeth, hissing in pleasure before leaning down to nip at his exposed neck. The pair playfully teased each other until the car stopped in front of the hotel. Anna quickly scrambled off of Chris' lap before the driver opened the door and they stepped out, quickly making their way inside and to the elevator.

Once inside the hotel room, Chris took a look around and smiled before turning to face Anna. He grabbed her and pressed her against the door, kissing her deeply once more. Anna gasped at first and then melted into his lips. She loved a dominant man. She wrapped her leg around his and sank her nails into his back.

"Fuck, I love it rough," he growled as he bit her lip and she moaned in ecstasy.

"Me too," Anna gasped and smirked at him. He grinned at her evilly again and pulled her away from the door, causing her to put her foot back down.

He kissed his way up her neck to her ear. "Which room is yours?" he said breathily. She leaned back and grabbed his hand, leading him to her room. They walked in and he closed the door behind him, locking it before pushing her toward the bed. She turned around and he pushed her onto the bed on her back. She scooted backward and he crawled onto the bed between her legs, climbing up her body and capturing her lips once more. Anna wrapped her legs around Chris, pulling him closer to her. She could feel his erection pressing against her and it made her even more excited. He kissed down her neck and chest before reaching down to grab the hem of her shirt and lifting it over her head. One of his hands roamed up her stomach to the bottom of her bra and he looked up at her. She grinned and reached behind her back, expertly unhooking her bra with one hand. Much as he had done the night before, he slowly reached up and slid the straps down her arms before carefully lifting the lacey article off of her tender breasts. He placed both hands on her mounds, massaging them and lightly pinching the nipples.

Anna slid her fingers into his hair softly and he leaned forward, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She rolled her head back and moaned while he flicked his tongue over the stiff peak, nipping it ever so slightly with his teeth. After a few moments he moved to lavish the other one, Anna squirming all the while. He then began to kiss his way down her stomach, his hands running up her legs and over her stocking tops, reaching the sides of her black lace panties. She hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her skirt to push her panties down enough for him to grab only them and not her garter belt, and he pulled them down her legs and over her boots, tossing them aside as he knelt on the floor. Reaching up, he slid a hand between her legs, parting them. As he reached her skirt he pushed it up, exposing her shaved pussy for the first time. He exhaled a quiet moan and looked up to Anna with smoldering eyes that heightened her state of arousal. She could feel his hot breath on her lower lips and unconsciously bucked her hips. His eyes flicked back down and he kissed her smooth skin tenderly. Her breath caught and he opened his mouth, his tongue running up her slit and causing her to gasp. He did this a couple more times, making her squirm and whimper, before he used his fingers to spread her lips open and buried his face in her musky wetness, lapping his tongue under her clit. Anna moaned and balled up her fists in the sheets, her body shuddering as he hungrily devoured her.

As wonderful as it felt, Anna could finally take no more and sat up, sliding back from his mouth. He looked up at her and she grabbed at his shoulders, pulling him onto the bed and pushing him onto his back. He was still completely dressed and Anna worked to remedy that. She kissed him deeply while quickly unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it down his arms. She broke the kiss and moved down his body, straddling his legs while she clumsily worked to free the button on his pants, and when she succeeded she unzipped them as well, sliding them down to his knees. His blue boxers were tightly tented, the fly gaping open and a large wet spot near the head of his throbbing erection. Anna grabbed the waistband and began removing them, her eyes waiting intently for his hardness to come into view. When she pulled the undergarment down far enough, his cock sprang free, and Anna moaned breathily, her eyes fixed on it. She wrapped her fingers around it, slightly amazed at its size and automatically leaned forward, licking the slick precum off of the head. Chris threw his head back and moaned, grabbing at the sheets much as Anna had. She wasted no time in wrapping her lips around the head and sliding her mouth down his shaft, taking most of his length in her mouth to her throat before sliding back up and then down again. She worked his prick passionately, taking more of it into her throat until she could swallow his entire length. He was gasping and moaning frantically until he dug his fingers into her hair and stopped her from swallowing it again. She looked up at him, her mouth still open to take him in, and could see that his eyes were burning with passion.

"I have to fuck you," he growled with animal desire, sitting up and pushing Anna onto her back before pouncing on her. He was between her legs in an instant, one hand on her shoulder as his other guided the head of his slippery cock to her wet entrance. Once there, he immediately pushed his length inside of her, forcing her swollen flesh to give way until he was buried inside of her. He exhaled a loud gasp as he pulled almost all the way out and grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes as he shoved back into her again, her eyes rolling back as she moaned out loud. His face took on a wild grin as he fucked her hard, pounding her dripping pussy roughly, both of them growling out savage moans of pure ecstasy as they kissed, bit and scratched each other with intense passion. Anna dug her nails deeply into his back as her body spasmed in orgasm, with a second one rolling in almost immediately afterward.

"FUCK! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum in you!" Chris growled out as he held down Anna's hips and bucked into her as hard as he could. His brow furrowed, his eyes screwed shut, he held his breath and his jaw clenched tight as his movements became jerky and he exhaled with a loud moan and gasped out broken ones as he shoved into her erratically, his cock throbbing as he ejaculated deep inside her tight pussy. He tried to still his movements but his body kept quaking, the friction on his tender prick causing him to keep gasping as he tried to catch his breath. He opened his eyes and looked at Anna, his heart racing. She was also breathing heavy and looked at him with passionate eyes. With a sharp gasp he pulled his softening cock out of her, followed by a trail of his semen. He watched it for a moment before Anna grabbed his face and he looked at her before rolling off of her and onto his side, taking her into his arms and kissing her deeply.


End file.
